Shadows Weapon
by TotallyWriting
Summary: A boy with a past that is about to catch up to him and cause trouble for everyone he loves and everything he cares for. Is he willing to change his fate? Or will he forever remain the weapon he was born to be? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROZEN CHARACTERS HOWEVER I OWN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM I MADE AND THE PEOPLE, WHO I ALSO MADE, WHO LIVE THERE ): SO**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Far Far Away_

A Kingdom, lost to myths and legends, stood surrounded by trees as big as giants. This Kingdom was known as Tenebris, an ancient kingdom that was ruled by the first King. A bloodline that has not died out throughout the centuries. Its land was filled with riches and the forest filled with woodland creatures for its people to hunt. The bushes held fruit that only its people would taste.

The streets were cleaned of dust and dirt as its citizens went on with their day. However, this day was to be like no other day in this Ancient Kingdom. As people busied themselves in the streets, a small cloaked one ran through crowds and out of the city to the large forest.

A chocked sob echoed against their throat as they continued to run, stumbling over roots and crushing plants as they went. They came crashing down into the river, their foot slipping against a rock. The river's pull was too strong for the little one, it dragged them out with the fishes and into the sea. The cloaked one tried to resist the water, they couldn't die here. Not now.

As they clashed against the waves, water made its way to their lungs. Just as darkness began to wrap around the cloaked person, they were pulled out of the sea by a hook. Their hood down, anyone would be shocked to see a male child no older than ten years of age with a red scar running down his face from the left of his hair line, crossing over his nose to the right of his lips.

The last thing this little boy saw before the shadows welcomed him was the sun glaring down, storm clouds slowly covering its light from view as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the rewrite of The Shadow Prince! Now newly named, " _Shadows Weapon_."**

 **I have thought quite hard on the plot and how everything is linked together. If asked, I apologise but I will not be giving away anything so if you are confused because of an action, a say or whatever my Original Character or one of the Copyrighted Characters has done. Please remember that everything is linked and will be explained in future chapters.**

 **Also I will tell you that the reason the prologue is so short because I wanted to give you a slight background of a Kingdom that will be in future chapters. IT IS** **IMPORTANT! It also gives you your first look at our hero :D**

 **I am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested in working with me to complete this story and gave any reader a satisfying read, please PM me!**

 **Have a good read and a good day/night!**

 **TW**


	2. You're in Grave Danger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROZEN CHARACTERS HOWEVER I OWN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM I MADE AND THE PEOPLE, WHO I ALSO MADE, WHO LIVE THERE ): SO DON'T TOUCH!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Streets of Arendelle_

It was a normal, stormy day within Arendelle. The streets were clear of anyone as it was clear that the storm would carry rain. In the streets, stood a lone figure. They seemed to glide down the streets like a ghost. A hood covered most of their features, however it could not cover the defined jaw and chin with the smile that seemed to scream danger. In the darkness of their hood, dark eyes seemed to glow as they scanned the emptiness of the street.

The figure was obviously looking for something until it stopped, noticing a large shadow disappearing into the light. Cussing inside of their head, they picked up their feet and gave chase for the shadow.

The hooded figure continued to chase, even as a evil chuckle echoed down the street. They quickly leaned left just as a black blade went past their head and they quickly kicked whoever was cloaked behind them. Quickly, they started after the large shadow once again. Why did it have to be now? Why couldn't these people just leave and go back to whatever hell they came from?

The figure saw the shadow disappear underneath a gate and they crashed into it with a loud thud! Groaning, they gripped their head as it shook from hitting the wood. Clambering back to their feet, they took a few steps back and stared at the gate in front of them as their eyes seemed to glow with hatred.

It was the castle of Arendelle.

"It had to be the castle, didn't it?"

It was clearly a man's voice under the hood, as he continued to stare hatefully at the castle's wooden gates. It was also clear that this man hated castles...or maybe it was what the castle guarded that he hated with a passion.

A rueful smile appeared on his face as he took notice of a rather large tree that was close to the walls of the castle. There is his entrance.

* * *

 _Castle of Arendelle_

Within the castle, in a large room that had a table filled with food, sat her majesty, Queen Elsa. The platinum blonde was having her dinner with her family. She wore a small smile. Who thought she would be comfortable enough after two years since the Great Freeze to sit here with her sister, with her family?

Elsa calmly ate her food as her sister seemed to shove the food down her throat as if she had been starved for most of her life, the Snow Queen couldn't help but giggle which caused the strawberry blonde to stop and look at Elsa.

"What are you giggling at, sis?"

Elsa smiled, "Why I'm giggling at my little sister eat like she's been starved."

Anna rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond to Elsa, determined to defend herself, however before she could, her plate was tugged away and it flew down to the end of the table before seemingly disappearing into the shadows.

The smiles on the royal sisters' faces disappeared before the plate was shot back towards them. Anna let out a gasp as she ducked, the plate sailing past her and crashing against the wall. A loud burp echoed from the shadow, however before Elsa could demand for whatever was in the shadows, they were once again interrupted by someone slamming the large dining room doors open.

"Alright you big lug! We have to get out of...here..."

The voice trailed off as he took notice of the two sisters and then the smashed plate. They couldn't see the man's face, only the eyes, but they could clearly see the annoyance in this man's eyes. Either it was directed at this 'big lug' or them, they did not know. Elsa reacted quickly, her magic rushing towards the cloaked man.

What this man did was rather shocking to the two sisters.

He raised his arm up, a bare hand coming from under the cloak and a shadow wall is raised between the three as the ice magic crashes against the shadows. The shadows come down like waves of the ocean and the cloaked man tilted his head, seemingly unimpressed with the display that Elsa had put on.

Anna's eyes widened as the man took a step forward but not towards them. His hand shoots forward and seemingly grabs hold of something before pulling it out of the shadows. Elsa's gasp caused the man to glance over to the two sisters before looking at his oldest friend.

In front of them stood a shade, a creature of the shadows, but what made Elsa gasp was that it looked like a more darker version of her own creation, Marshmallow.

"Now buddy," The male's voice cuts through the silence, "I thought we talked about stealing food, I know you were hungry but for the love of his Highness, did you have to steal off a Ice Witch and her sister? Who happen to be Queen and Princess of this land! We're just mere guests and they didn't need to know about us, Amicus!" The more the man talked, the stronger his voice got and the more angrier he got. The shadows seemed to wail and shift away from the man's anger.

The large shade bowed his head and the cloaked man seemed to soften slightly, the shadows calming down, before he pushed the creature away just as a sword swiftly appeared where the shade was. It was the guards of Arendelle and they finally arrived to protect the Queen and Princess.

"Begone foul beast!"

"Wow foul beast? I know he smells but he is most definitely not foul." The cheeky voice of the cloaked man pipes up, which causes most of the guards to turn to him and point their swords at him which causes him to lift his hands in surrender, which then causes Amicus to lift his hands up in surrender.

It was rather cute, in a scary way.

Anna was about to speak up, again she was interrupted by an evil chuckle and everyone shivers as the temperature drops within the room, even Elsa, however the shade and cloaked man didn't seem to be bothered by the temperature.

The shade let out a roar and smasheed his hands into the floor, however instead of the ground crumbling under the mighty strength, the shadows within the room seemed to fly in the air for a moment before the male in the hood thrusted his hand forward and the shadows disappear for a moment as the temperature goes back to normal.

Before the guards could, once again, fail to attack the two intruders, Elsa reacted first,

"I don't think so gentlemen! These two are my guests!"

The cloaked man swirled around to stare at the Queen, it was clear to anyone that he was shocked by the words and the shade seemed to mumble something however no one heard and the man in the hood snorts,

"Don't be rude."

Elsa looked at the man in front of her and tilts her head, her blue eyes captivating the man in front of her and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Suddenly the colour blue had just become his favourite colour.

"Tell me your name, stranger. And what did we just experience? I...I felt cold."

The Snow Queen looked at the man and the stranger smiles, his eerier, dark eyes glowing in the darkness of his hood,

"I'm Telum, your highness. And you're in grave danger."

* * *

 **Still waiting for someone to message me about being a beta BUT THAT'S OKAY REALLY!**

 **To be honest with ya, I was hoping to make the first chapter 2,000 words long but I couldn't really add anything to this chapter, I liked how it came out, I wish I was a little better in how to really get the characters to interact with one another! I'm learning as I go, I suppose!**

 **Anywho! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shadows Weapon!**

 **TW**


End file.
